There is a need for switching between a plurality of operating systems (OSs) having respective features for execution in the same hardware environment in a laptop personal computer or a desktop personal computer. It is known to operate a plurality of operating systems (OSs) with a virtual environment configured in the same hardware environment. There are the following virtual environment types: a hypervisor type (type 1); and a host OS type (type 2). In some cases, a laptop PC or a desktop PC is equipped with a mobile-type OS developed for use in a tablet terminal or a smartphone, in addition to an OS dedicated for PC such as Windows®, MAC_OS®, or Linux®.